The Human and The Blood Elf: Their Love Story
by Gdokim
Summary: A human woman finds herself falling in love with a blood elf warrior.
1. Chapter 1

War was brewing in the Outlands and the blood elves had set up a stronghold in Terokkar Forest, just east of Shattrath City. Brothers Willem and Wilhelm Bloodwin were the ones in command, as both brothers were exceptional warriors. They were also the nephews of the Lord Bloodwin, who was the leader of the 'Blood Elf Council.' Willem was the older of the two and at twenty-eight he was well built and handsome, though male blood elves were known to look feminine, he was by no means weak. With his long blond hair fashioned in a ponytail and his green eyes, he made all the female blood elves swoon. But he didn't have the interest nor the time for such frivolous matters because he was more concerned with the task at hand: trying to figure out the Alliances' next move. The Alliances' presence was strong in Terokkar Forest, especially the humans who Willem despised(after losing his father at the hands of one).

The Alliance had set-up camp in Shattrath City and among the group was a female human priest named Sonia Oak. Sonia was breathtakingly beautiful, with her emerald green eyes and her flawless ivory skin. Her long raven black hair was the envy of many and she turned many a head human and non-human alike. She came from a line of priests as both of her parents were priests and ever since she could remember, that's all she wanted to be. So when she turned eighteen she joined the 'Order Of The Priests' and under the tutelage of her father's good friend, Roan Pewter, she excelled and quickly rose to the top. Now at the age of twenty-three, she was considered seasoned and the reason why she was chosen to accompany the Alliance to Terokkar forest as their main healer. There were five other priests, including her best friend Tomas and younger sister Raina. Tomas was in love with Sonia, but the feeling wasn't shared. She saw him more as a brother and he sure did act like one too, always protective of her. Sonia had never really been in love, all her friends would tell her about the feeling of joy that one felt when being in love. One day Sonia hoped to experience love, but until then she had more pressing issues: tomorrow's invasion of the blood elf stronghold.

That night spirits were high for the blood elves, unaware that the very next day the Alliance would invade their stronghold.

Willem woke up early the next morning in a foul mood, but could not pinpoint why he felt this way. But he would soon discover why…Willem heard shouts coming from the front of the stronghold and went to investigate. See Willem had been in the military for ten years and was able to recognize an ambush, he also recognized the Alliance; He swiftly took action and began shouting orders. He assigned hunters at each of the entrances, ordered healers, hunters, warriors, and paladins front and center. When all was said and done the casualties for both factions were massive. Willem went to assess the damage and saw that Wilhelm was injured. Searching for the healers, he found them all dead.

On the alliance front, Sonia was a bit shaken but unharmed. She began tending to the wounded and noticed four of the priests including Tomas, were dead. She bowed her head down in silence and mourned their death then she quickly composed herself. Then it dawned on her that Raina was missing. She went in search for Raina and instantly froze in her tracks, just several hundred feet in front of her stood a breathtakingly handsome male blood elf and he didn't look happy. She quickly hid behind a nearby boulder. She glanced around and saw that the blood elf had knelt down beside another blood elf, that appeared injured. She assumed they were friends. He was saying something to the injured blood elf, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She also noticed she couldn't take her eyes off of him and felt a strangeness in her stomach well up. After a few minutes of her staring at him, the uninjured blood elf rose and walked away. Sonia breathed a sigh of relief for not being caught. After standing there for a few minutes, making sure it was clear, she continued her search for Raina. Searching desperately for an hour she was ready to give up when she heard a moan. Frantic, she moved towards the direction of the moan and saw Raina. She was alive, having only suffered a few scrapes and bruises. A feeling of relief swept over Sonia as she knelt down beside Raina and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. As she was helping her up, she heard a noise from behind and froze...

After he left Wilhelm, Willem went in search of help. While searching, he ran across two human women. He noticed that they were wearing priest's robes and though it wasn't customary for the opposite faction to assist each other, he needed their help to heal his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sonia was tending to Raina, she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around and came face to face with the blood elf. Her heart began to pound, but she realized the pounding in her heart wasn't due to fear but rather how breathtakingly handsome he was. Nobody had ever made Sonia feel this way before…

When the human woman turned around, Willem's heart began to flutter. What was this feeling in his chest, he thought? He didn't have time think about it though, Wilhelm needed him so he grabbed Sonia by arm and began dragging her towards his brother, the other woman followed.

Sonia was terrified when the blood elf grabbed her by the arm, she wondered if he was going to hurt her or worse kill her. She struggled to get away, but his grip was too strong. Defeated, Sonia let out a dejected sigh. After building up enough courage though, she looked directly at him and in Thalassian she asked, what he wanted with her.

Shocked, Willem froze in his tracks then looked at the dark haired woman and asked, where she learned to speak Thalassian.

At first, Sonia refused to tell him but relented after his grip on her arm, tightened. While she was studying to become a mage, she met a female blood elf named Thalia and they became good friends. Sonia was never one to avoid someone due to race or faction. She got along with everybody. Thalia loved telling stories of her youth back in Quel'Thalas and Sonia loved listening. It was through these stories, Sonia began to learn Thalassian. Though Thalia spoke Common, she would also speak in her native tongue. When Thalia was done with her mage studies, she went to live with her older sister in Dalaran. After she moved, Sonia would receive letters from her. A few weeks ago, she received a letter from Thalia, mentioning that she had met someone, a human man. In the letter, she tells Sonia how they met and just how in love she was with Balthor. Thalia and Balthor were to be married in two months and Sonia was invited. Now Sonia wondered if she would ever feel that kind of love…

After listening to the dark haired woman's story, Willem loosened his grip on her and nodded, as to say he understood. He was curious about this human woman and fascinated that she would befriend a blood elf after he held so much contempt for her kind.

The two of them continued to walk in silence. When they finally reached Wilhelm, Raina was already there tending to him. Somehow, she beat them. Immediately, Raina spotted Wilhelm and realized he was wounded. Her first instinct was to help him, unaware that he was the other blood elf's brother.

When they reached Wilhelm, he was shocked to see the other human woman was already tending to him. In Thalassian, he asked Sonia if she would also help his brother.

When the blood elf asked Sonia to help his brother, she complied but not out of respect for him but because it was her duty to help those in need. After Sonia and Raina were done tending to Wilhelm, she walked over to the blood elf and let him know his brother was going to live.

Relieved, he thanked her in Thalassian and smiled then introduced himself, "I'm Willem Bloodwin and that is my younger brother Wilhelm." Once again, his heart began to flutter when he looked at her.

After Willem's introduction, she introduced herself, "I'm Sonia Oak and that is my younger sister Raina." He smiled at her and again, her heart began to pound. She blushed and then quickly looked away. Sonia realized it was getting late and knew that she and Raina had to start heading back to Shattrath City. For some reason though, she didn't want to leave. She notified Willem of their departure...


	3. Chapter 3

When Sonia told him she was about to depart, he felt a sinking in his stomach. He didn't want her to go so he quickly mentioned to her the dangers she would face, in Terrokar Forest and invited her and Raina to stay the night at the stronghold.

Though her guard was still up, Sonia realized she was exhausted and agreed to stay the night. She was drawn to the handsome Blood Elf and for some reason, she did not want to leave him. Using her exhaustion as an excuse, she agreed to stay.

Willem was grateful for Sonia and her sister's help and was ecstatic when Sonia accepted his invite. He promised the women protection from the other Blood Elves. Willem asked his assistant, a beautiful female Blood Elf by the name of Sheerah, to show the women to their room. The room was located near his and Wilhelm's rooms. He also asked Sheerah, to keep an eye on the humans.

That night, the Blood Elves were both mourning and celebrating the lives of their fallen comrades. One blood elf, in particular, Rolf, a peon of a warrior was enjoying his stout a little too much. After hearing about his Willem, inviting the human women to stay at the stronghold, he was not happy. He hated humans as much as Willem, probably even more. The more he drank, the more belligerent he became and as the night wore on, Rolf was becoming increasingly loud telling anybody who would listen, that he intended to have some fun with the humans. So Rolf, along with his friend Teron, devised a plan…

After showing the humans to their room, Sheerah joined the other Blood Elves for the night's celebrations. As the night wore on, she noticed most of the Blood Elves were already too drunk to stand up. Sheerah noticed one Blood Elf in particular, who was becoming increasingly loud. His name was Rolf and she remembered him from her day's training as a warrior. She noticed Rolf looked highly intoxicated and was rambling on to anybody who was listening. At first, she thought it was the ramblings of a drunken elf until she heard him say "those damn humans" then her ears perked up. He intended to harm the human women and though she had no love for the humans, she still felt it was her duty to warn Willem of Rolf's intentions.

After the celebrations were over, Rolf and Teron, with rope in hand snuck into the humans' room intending to have some fun.

Sonia and Raina decided to stay in their room for the night. While chatting, Sonia heard a noise just outside their room, she looked up and was surprised to see two Blood Elves and one of them was holding something in his hands, she realized was rope. She pulled Raina close to her, trying to protect her from the Elves and in Thalassian, she yelled at them to leave but Rolf just laughed at her. The two Blood Elves proceeded to tie her and Raina up, then outside their room, she heard a male voice yell, "stop!" Sonia knew that voice, it was Willem.

Willem decided to forgo the celebrations to spend some time with Wilhelm, who by some miracle was feeling better. As they were chatting, Sheerah barged in on them and warned them of Rolf's plan. Immediately, the trio ran into the women's room and they were just in time. Rolf was just about to bound the women when Willem shouted at him to stop. Willem ordered Sheerah to place the men in the stronghold's makeshift jail and told her he would deal with them tomorrow. After Sheerah was gone, Willem looked over at Wilhelm and pointed his finger at Raina. Wilhelm nodded his head and grabbed a frightened, yet willing Raina by the arm and left the room. When Willem knew he and Sonia were alone, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Sonia was relieved when she saw Willem. She was beyond herself when he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms, she laid her head on his chest and could hear his heartbeat.

Willem loved how Sonia felt in his arms, her head was on his chest and when she lifted her head to tell him something, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He then picked her up and silently carried her to his room. He placed her on his bed and laid down beside her, gently kissing her face and lips and pulling her closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

A myriad of emotions swept over Sonia as Willem kissed her. If this is what it felt like to be in love, she thought then she never wanted this feeling to end. Sonia wrapped her arms around Willem pulling him close to her and returning each of his kisses with her own.

Willem loved how Sonia felt and knew if he continued to touch her, he would surely lose control. He continued to kiss her, then carefully placed his body on top of hers...

Feeling Willem's body on hers, made Sonia want him even more, she grabbed the front of his shirt and began unbuttoning it...

Willem removed his shirt and then began carefully removing Sonia's robes exposing her breasts and causing him to harden in his pants. Now, wanting to taste her, he grabbed her by the breasts and placed her nipples in his mouth, kissing them and sucking them and causing her to moan with pleasure. Then he stood up, removed his pants and carefully positioned himself between her legs. He began inserting his fingers into her, causing her to moan even more. Then he leaned over and kissed her, grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him then slowly slid his member deep inside her, being careful not to hurt her. He continued to thrust himself into her. At first, moving slow and gentle, then harder and faster until he could no longer hold it in and with one final thrust, he emptied his seed deep inside her, kissing her as he did. Collapsing on the bed, Willem pulled Sonia close to him and held her tight, kissing her as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, laughter could be heard coming from Wilhelm's room.

Raina liked the way Wilhelm made her feel and knew she was falling in love with him.

Wilhelm also liked the way Raina made him feel and he too was falling in love with her.

Raina knew from the moment she saw Wilhelm, she wanted to be with him and she knew he felt the same way about her.

Wilhelm pulled Raina close to him and began kissing her. Kissing and laughing throughout the night and falling asleep in each other's arms, by the time dawn arrived.

After the celebrations were over, the stronghold remained quiet till morning.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since the Oakes last seen their daughters. They had arrived in Shattrath City a few days ago hoping to find their daughters there, but no luck and the Oakes were about to send a search party out when cheering erupted from the Scryers above.

The two weeks with Willem was amazing and Sonia didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to because her parents would be worried sick.

Willem didn't want to leave Sonia but he had business to attend to in Silvermoon City, but he promised himself though that no matter what it took, he would see her again.

The ride to Shattrath City was a quiet one, with both Sonia and Willem lost in their own thoughts. After reaching the Scryers, Sonia and Willem embraced each other, neither wanting to leave the other. As the other blood elves were cheering, Sonia and Willem kissed each other and then silently parted ways…

It had been several weeks since Sonia last saw Willem and she missed him terribly. She was back in her home nation of Stormwind City and tried busying herself by attending parties and entertaining herself at the Brawler's Guild, but nothing seemed to help. Sonia also noticed that Raina seemed down, after leaving Wilhelm. On a happy note, Sonia's best friend Thalia was getting married and Sonia was happy for her friend and in a week she'd be leaving for Dalaran to attend the wedding.

It was a bright and sunny day in Silvermoon City, but Willem didn't feel the same. He missed Sonia and longed to be back in Terrokar Forest with her in his arms. He had to keep busy though and try to get her out of his mind and with his job, there was a lot to do.

While Thalia's wedding festivities were taking place and Sonia helped Thalia get dressed. She looked so beautiful, Sonia thought and then began to cry. Thalia noticed Sonia crying and asked her if everything was okay. At first, Sonia nodded and said yes then she broke down and told Thalia everything. After hearing Sonia's story, Thalia hugged her friend tight and said, "everything will be okay, things have a way of working themselves out, besides you're a strong person, but the only real advice I have for you is, just follow your heart". After the talk with Thalia, Sonia felt better and now knew what she had to do, but for now, she would enjoy her friend's wedding.

A few days later Sonia along with Raina, were on their way to Silvermoon City…


	6. Chapter 6

Standing outside Silvermoon City, Sonia and Raina were trying to figure out a way to sneak into the city. As both of the women were standing there, Raina-by pure luck-spotted Wilhelm and called out to him. Wilhelm quickly ran over to Raina, scooped her up and kissed her and then he told Sonia, he would tell Willem of her arrival.

Sonia was ecstatic when she saw Willem and quickly ran up to him and kissed him.

As the four of them stood there chatting, somebody was watching them in the distance…

After following Willem to the gates of Silvermoon city, the beautiful blood elf stood off to the side of the gate watching him. Her name was Agatha and she was in love with Willem and she felt a pang of jealousy, as she watched him kiss one of the human women and this angered her too. Willem had never touched her like that and now, she wanted to destroy this human for stealing the only man she ever loved!

Willem was in shock and could not believe Sonia was here and oh how he missed her! He held her body against his and kissed her face and lips. She so tasted delicious!

As the blood elves were guiding the women through Silvermoon City, they were confronted by Agatha, she grabbed Willem by the face and kissed him on the lips…

Willem quickly pushed Agatha away and asked her what she was doing, but she ignored him and now, Willem was angry!

Shocked at what she saw, Sonia had to get away. Not knowing where she was going and what she was doing, she ran off. She could hear Willem calling her name, but didn't care, she had to get away from him. She felt betrayed by him, but as she started to run she began to feel dizzy, she had not been feeling well lately and so she stopped to rest and she began to feel faint then everything begin to spin and then blackness…An hour later, she woke up in Willem's room.

When Sonia woke up, Willem was relieved. He leaned over and kissed her then jumped into bed with her and then told her the story of Agatha...Willem had known Agatha since they were children. Their fathers' were friends and so she was always present throughout his youth and she was like a sister to him. As they grew older, they began to drift apart…

Satisfied with his answer, Sonia kissed Willem and felt foolish for feeling this way. As they chatted, Sonia began to worry about her health. She noticed that she had missed her monthly flow last month and wondered what could be causing her to be late? Then it hit her, she was with child. She was overjoyed at the thought of carrying Willem's child. Later though, she will tell Willem the good news, but for now, she would enjoy his company.

Later that night they made love and when they were finished, they held each other tight and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

While Willem and Sonia were sleeping, somebody was hatching a plan to get rid of Sonia…

How could Willem pick a human over her, Agatha Wondered? Now, she had to get rid of Sonia and oh was she in for a surprise!


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Sonia arrived in Silvermoon City and she began to feel her belly grow. She decided today, she would tell Willem she was with child. She also needed to tell her parents. They'll be overjoyed to learn that she was with child and she knew they would be good grandparents too. But one thing that bothered her though was how will people treat her half-blood elf half human child? She didn't want to think about it, she wanted to be happy for Willem so tonight she would tell him the good news, but in the meantime, she would go explore Silvermoon City.

That night during supper, both Sonia and Willem chatted merrily with the guests. Sonia enjoyed the big feast, especially the delicious cakes that she seemed to be craving for a lot lately. It also delighted her to see everything levitate, including the tables; The blood elves loved using their Arcane Magic, she thought.

After supper, Sonia and Willem retreated to his room. As they lay there laughing and talking, Sonia stopped talking and looked at Willem. She was nervous but she knew she had to tell him, so she took a deep breath and calmly said, "I have some good news to tell you…"

Willem sat up and listened to her.

After hesitating for a second, Sonia cleared her throat and blurted out, "I am with child!"

Willem's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it he was going to be a father! He grabbed Sonia and began kissing her as he was happy about the news. After Sonia fell asleep, Willem got out of bed and began pacing his room, letting it sink in that he was going to be a father. He loved Sonia and now that she was with child, he didn't want to let her go. So he came up with a plan: he will ask her to marry him and then in a couple of days, he'll plan a surprise picnic for her and then he'll ask for her hand in marriage. Content with his plan, he climbed back into bed wrapped his arms around Sonia and slowly began drifting off…

The last few days had been busy for Willem as he prepared for the picnic, from the food all the way down to the music, he wanted this day to be perfect.

Finally, the day of the picnic had arrived and Willem told Sonia that he had a surprise for her…

Nervous, Sonia wondered what Willem had in store for her. Willem grabbed Sonia by the hand and guided her to a secluded area just outside of Silvermoon City and the place was beautiful and she could spend her days getting lost here. The trees and the assortment of colorful flowers added even more to the already enchanted setting. When they came upon the lake, Willem stopped and laid a blanket down. He had brought one of those Romantic Picnic Baskets. After he set it down, he opened it and all the food began to levitate. Sonia clapped her hands and began to giggle.

Willem was nervous as they both finished off the sandwiches, cake, and wine. Now the time came to ask her, he thought so he built up enough courage stood up and moved closer to Sonia. Then he knelt down on one knee and said, "Now that you are with child, I want a family with you and I cannot bear to be without you. So Sonia, will you marry me?"

Sonia couldn't believe it, Willem was asking her to marry him! She quickly got up, wrapped her arms around him and said, "yes!" and kissed him over and over again. Now, she also had to tell her parents she was getting married!

Willem and Sonia began discussing their wedding plans, what guests to invite what food to serve and where to get her wedding dress… "I'd like the wedding to take place in two weeks," Willem said and kissed her…

Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms, unaware somebody was watching them…


	8. Chapter 8

Agatha was angry, the man she loved was about to marry a human. She had been shopping for dresses when she spotted Willem and the human. She decided to follow them, Willem led the human out to the area near the lake. As children, Willem and Agatha would go to that very lake to fish and then chase the dragonhawks. Remembering those times with Willem, angered Agatha even more. She had to get rid of the human.

Sonia and Raina were busy preparing for the wedding, it had been almost two weeks since Willem proposed to her. With the wedding being two days away, her parents were due to arrive in Silvermoon City by tomorrow. They decided to use the courtyard and dining hall in Willem's home, for the ceremony. The tables were decorated with beautiful lace and Rose bouquets in different colors. Rose garlands were strung throughout the courtyard and the gazebo was also decorated with the same Rose garland. And, as blood elf tradition goes, Sonia will be wearing Willem's mother's dress. The wedding dress was made of the finest silk and trimmed with the same lace that decorated the tables and oh how Sonia loved it!

Raina was happy for her sister and happy that she was about to be an aunt, but she too was with child. When she voiced her desire to marry Wilhelm, it was then decided that they would hold a double wedding and that she would wear her mother's old wedding dress.

Meanwhile, the brothers were trying on tuxedos and both brothers looked at each other and laughed; This all seemed foreign to them but they would pretend to like it, for the wedding.

After the weddings were announced everybody congratulated the brothers, except that is for two blood elves…

Agatha planned on taking Sonia with the help of her friend Jon and while everybody was busy, she and Jon entered Willem's house…

Sonia was taken by surprise, somebody had snuck up from behind and blindfolded her and when she tried to scream, someone placed a hand over her mouth. As they were walking, she heard one of her captors speak in Thalassian and immediately knew they were blood elves. She knew Willem would be angry when he found out she'd been captured by one of his own and there was no telling what he would do when he found them.

When was Willem was done, he went to go look for Sonia but she was nowhere to be found. He began asking the other blood elves if anybody saw her today, but nobody had. At this point, he began to panic and wonder if Sonia got cold feet and decided to run away…

Sonia sat in what she assumed was a cage. She still had the blindfold on and after an hour or so, finally, in Thalassian she asked, what they wanted with her, then a female-voice answered…

Agatha couldn't believe it, this human was speaking Thalassian. Curious, Agatha asked her how she knew Thalassian but was met with only silence. "Fine," she said, "You stole Willem away from me and for that, you'll pay!"

Sonia was really scared now and began banging on the cage till her hands hurt, but it was no use nobody could hear her. As she sat there sobbing, she began thinking about Willem and the wedding. Was she going to miss her wedding…no, she thought and she couldn't give up now, she had to escape for Willem and her unborn child. So, she devised a plan…

Jon was scared and also worried about Willem's wrath. But like Agatha, he was also in love with a Bloodwin Brother, Wilhelm to be exact. But unlike Agatha, he knew Wilhelm would never love him back, so he decided then that he would find Willem and confess everything to him. Even if it meant being imprisoned in a dungeon for the rest of his life, he didn't care his conscience was starting to weigh on him and besides, it was the least he could do for an old friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Willem began pacing his room, something was wrong he thought. He knew Sonia wouldn't just leave on her own. She'd been missing for a day now and the wedding was tomorrow…

Sonia's parents had arrived today and they too were worried. After being told their daughter was missing, they, along with Willem tried to put together a search party.

As the whole city was searching for Sonia, Jon began to panic. Agatha refused to release her, due to her hatred for the human, but knew he had to tell somebody before it was too late.

It was the day of the wedding and still no sign of Sonia. Willem had scoured the whole city, but to no avail, where could she be, he wondered. Fearing the worse, he returned to his room to wait for her there…

Jon stood nervously outside Willem's room. He hesitated at first, then quietly knocked on the door. At first, nobody answered and then he heard a click and Willem opened the door. Nervous, Jon stood there for a moment, cleared his throat and said, "I know where you can find Sonia."

Willem couldn't believe it, Agatha took Sonia. "Why?" he asked in a stern voice.

Once again, Jon cleared his throat and nervously said, "Agatha loves you and wants you all to herself, even if that meant hurting someone else to achieve that."

Willem sighed, "Take me to her, now!" he demanded.

When the two blood elves reached the hideout, Agatha was about to hurt Sonia.

"Stop!" Willem shouted.

After hearing Willem's voice, Agatha turned around to face him.

As she called out to Willem, Sonia began to cry and she couldn't believe it, Willem was here to save her.

When Willem reached the cage Sonia was in, Agatha pulled out a dagger.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll use this on your pathetic human," Agatha said angrily.

"Agatha, drop the dagger." It was Jon and he pleaded for her to surrender and release Sonia. "It's over now Agatha," he said.

"How could you betrayed me, how could you choose this pathetic human over me?" Agatha asked Jon and then added, "I love you Willem but when this filthy human came along, you forgot about me!" Then, Agatha began to sob.

Finally, Willem saw his chance and wrestled the dagger out of Agatha's hand. He then grabbed the keys to the cage and freed Sonia. He then placed Agatha in the cage, where she sat crying.

As for Jon, Willem decided not to punish him for his role in Sonia's abduction.

Once again, Sonia was happy and grabbed Willem and kissed him. Then she remembered that they needed to hurry, their wedding was in three hours and her parents were probably worried sick.


	10. Chapter 10

When Sonia and Willem arrived, her parents were already there waiting for her. They were beside themselves with worry, but happy she was found safe as they hugged her tight. With a little time to spare, Sonia quickly bathed and asked her mother to help her with hair and makeup. Raina was also there and sat next to Sonia, watching her. "You looking beautiful, Raina," commented Sonia.

" I love you, big sister," Raina happily said and hugged her.

Meanwhile, in another room, Willem and Wilhelm were getting ready too, both men nervously glancing at each other, as their future father-in-law looked on…

Finally, the time of the wedding had arrived and the guests were packed into the courtyard, waiting for the ceremonies to begin. It was beautiful, as the "Wedding March" began to play and Mr. Oak, along with his two daughters, began to walk down the aisle…

Willem and Wilhelm watched in awe, as the sisters began walking towards them.

As soon as the four of them were together, there was a hush in the courtyard as Rowan Pewter, the residing Priest, began reading the vows. After both couples exchanged their rings, cheers began to erupt as both couples began to kiss.

In the dining room, the guests merrily chatted and congratulated both couples on their nuptials. There was music and dancing as the night wore on. Then, it was time for the food to be served, as each guest took their seats. After the wonderful feast was done, the cake, a raspberry cake was brought out, cut and a piece was served to all the guests.

As the night wore on, the guests began to trickle off, until the last of the quests finally left. It was late, so they all decided to clean up in the morning and one by one, they all said their goodnights and retreated to their rooms.

This was the first night, Sonia and Willem lye together as a married couple and they planned on consummating it! Willem pulled Sonia towards him and began to kiss her. He then positioned himself on top of her and began to kiss her breasts. He began to slowly undress her and suckle her nipples, causing her to moan beneath him. Hearing her moan, caused him to harden even more and he began to slip off his pants and positioned himself between her legs. As he kissed her, he began to gently rock into her, until Sonia begged him to enter her. Teasing her opening with his member, he slowly entered her and began thrusting back and forth. Slow at first, then faster until he could no longer hold it in. As he was emptying his seed inside her, he placed an arm underneath her and brought her closer to him and kissed her till he was finished. After they were finished making love, he pulled her body close to his and remained in that position until they both drifted off to sleep, but just before drifting off though, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Sonia…"


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting by the lake, Sonia watched as Willem and her two-year-old son fished. It had been almost three years since they were married and she was with child again. She decided to live in Silvermoon City not because she disliked Storm Wind City, but because she loved the splendor of this place and she also realized, that her children would be better off living here than in Storm Wind City and besides, it was peaceful here and that's what liked.

"Mommy, mommy, look what I got!" her son Lionel said while holding up a fish.

Sonia loved being a mother and realized this is what she had been missing her whole life; Lionel was smart for his age and with his green eyes and blond hair, he looked a lot like Willem.

Sonia heard Willem laugh, as he sat down beside her. He pulled her towards him and then kissed the top of her head. She felt like the luckiest woman alive as she gazed at her husband and son. As she patted her belly, she turned her head towards her husband and said, "I love you, Willem."

Willem grabbed her by the face and pressed his lips to hers and thought, all was good in the world again...

The End


End file.
